Crossroads
by SaxGirl2012
Summary: Eiji is having Tezuka's baby. But being one of the most watched tennis players in Japan, Tezuka isn't sure how to handle the situation. He has to find a way to make the situation work. But there are some people who are going to stand in the way. M-PREG!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright team, one more lap around the courts and then hit the showers."

The Seigaku team already covered in a heavy layer of sweat took off around the tennis courts, more than ready to feel the relaxing spray of the warm water against their aching muscles.

"Kikumaru!'

The entire team looked back and Shuichiro Oishi was crouched over Eiji Kikumaru who was laying on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness.

" Out of my way. NOW!"

Kunimitsu Tezuka knelt next to the red head, "Are you okay?"

Eiji mumbled, " I'm sorry Buchou, I didn't mean to stop practice."

Tezuka sighed, "Don't be, Syusuke finish practice, I'm taking Kikumaru home."

Kunimitsu Tezuka lifted the neko into his arms and set him in the front of his Toyota Supra and placed a trash can between Eiji's knees, before climbing into the driver's seat and letting the car roar to life.

************************

"C'mon Eiji lets go inside," Tezuka groaned as her lifted the red head from the car.

"Bu- chou."

Tezuka placed a finger over Eiji's lips, "Shh, don't talk."

"Tezu."

Kunimitsu put his finger over Eiji's lips again, "What did I just say?"

Much to Tezuka's relief, Eiji was silent when he finally laid the neko down on the bed that he and the neko shared and kissed Eiji on the forehead, before pouring himself a glass of brandy and walking out onto his balcony.

" What am I gonna do," he sighed.

Tezuka was never at a loss for words for any reason, but for the first time the words escaped him. Eiji's pregnancy was getting harder to hide each day, and Kunimitsu was getting to the end of his rope.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Tezuka had broken the brandy glass in his hand and the alcohol burned as it flowed into the open cut on his hand.

" Tezu-kun."

Tezuka whipped around, " Eiji you're awake."

"Uh- huh," Eiji gasped, "Tezuka your hand!"

"Oh," Tezuka jerked his hand away from Eiji, "I'm fine!"

Eiji walked forward and walked into Tezuka's arm as tear began to flow down his cheeks.

"Eiji, please don't cry, I'm okay," Eiji continued to cry, "If I let you fix my hand will you stop crying?"

Eiji looked up into Tezuka's golden orbs and sniffled, "Uh-huh."

******************************

Tezuka flinched as Eiji wrapped his hand in the bandage.

"Ow!"

Eiji taped the bandage, "I'm all down."

The captain smirked at Eiji and pulled the neko into his lap. " Tezu, the baby kicked today."

Kunimitsu pulled the neko closer to him and nibbled on his counterpart's ear. "Mitsu- chan."

Tezuka giggled.

"What is it Mitsu?"

"I felt it too."

Eiji smiled his signature grin, but to Tezuka's dismay it quickly faded, "Buchou, what are we gonna do?"

Tezuka tucked Eiji beneath his chin, "Eiji, If I knew I'd tell you but I'm at a total loss."

Tezuka and Eiji were deep in conversation when Eiji heard a voice coming from outside Tezuka's door, "Tezuka!"

Eiji stiffened, "Tezuka, who is that?"

"Someone that I've been able to confide in."

The bedroom door opened and Syusuke Fuji stood in the doorway, "Hey Eiji, how is the baby?"

Eiji blinked for a moment, then stole Tezuka's glasses and stuck them down his shirt, "Eiji what was that for?"

"For not telling me about Syusuke."

Fuji smiled, "So how does our Buchou go about getting his spectacle back?"

Eiji pouted, " I want kisses."

Tezuka pulled Eiji into kiss of pure fire and before releasing the neko's lips he drew his glasses from Eiji's shirt.

Eiji's look of surprise caused a rarely heard chuckle to escape Fuji's lips, "Eiji can I feel the baby?" "If you want to."

Fuji's cold hand caused Eiji to shiver for a moment before he placed his hands over Fuji's, "Move your hands right here."

Fuji's eyes went wide, "I FELT IT!!!"

Tezuka smile glowed with pride as he looked at Eiji and Fuji, "It's amazing isn't it Fuji?"

"Amazing isn't the word Kunimitsu"

Tezuka felt a weight lifted from his shoulders now that he had someone to share his happiness with, but there was still the problem of telling Coach Ryuzaki and the team. And if he didn't tell the team, what city her and Eiji were gonna have to move to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright team, here is our plan for today; Regulars meet with me for a few minutes and everyone else get is on Court C and D."

The Seigaku regulars quickly assembled around Coach Ryuzaki, " Regulars, as you all know Nationals are in 4 ½ months and this year we're gonna go all the way to the top. So Fuji, I want you Momo and Kaidoh to run speed drills, Ryoma play a practice match against Inui; Taka is sick today, so I want Tezuka to supervise the freshman and Eiji I want you to run laps."

"But Coach," Tezuka inputted.

"Are you questioning my decision Tezuka-Buchou?"

"No mam."

Ryuzaki sighed, "Regulars go, Eiji you supervise the freshman, Oishi you run laps, and Tezuka you come with me."

"Yes mam."

Ryuzaki led Tezuka to the track and they walked in silence until they had made their first lap around the track, "Alright Tezuka, what's going on? You're off your game and your playing is suffering, so tell me what's going on?"

Tezuka sat down on the bench at the base of the bandstand, "It's Eiji."

"Well that's kind of obvious, so why are you so concerned with Kikumaru?"

Tezuka didn't want to tell anyone, Eiji was his and no one else's. He didn't want to be seen in a moment of weakness. He wanted Eiji to be his and his alone….. But the situation was getting out of hand and if there was anyone other than Syusuke that Tezuka knew he could trust, it was Coach Ryuzaki.

"Eiji is…. PREGNANT!!"

Ryuzaki was silent as the tears that flowed down Tezuka's lightly tanned cheeks began to fog his glasses, "I'm so scared that people are gonna try and hurt him, all because I made a stupid decision. They can do whatever they want to me, but I don't want him to get hurt."

Ryuzaki sat down next to Tezuka and pulled his head into her shoulder, " Tezuka you're very brave and even though I expected Momo to get knocked up first, I am proud of you for taking on this huge responsibility."

Tezuka sobbed, " But what am I gonna do, I love Eiji but I can't take care of him and the baby; and with all of his siblings there is no way that his family could care for it."

Ryuzaki stroked Tezuka's hair, " I you want my opinion I think that you should let the team know what's going on, then maybe you'll be able to breathe a little easier."

Tezuka wiped the fog off of his glasses and placed the spectacles and placed them back on his face, "But what if the team doesn't understand."

"Tezuka, you're their captain and their confidant, you know for a fact that they'll support you no matter what."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

***************************

"Captain Tezuka, are you okay?"

The tennis club was silent as a red eyed Tezuka walked over to courts C and D.

"Kikumaru!"

Eiji turned toward the voice and was met by Tezuka's cold lips and his warm tongue brushing across the roof of his mouth, as well as a hand around his waist and the other on his slowly expanding stomach. He was thoroughly surprised but still closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

"Eiji I love you."

The silence was broken by a loud cry from behind Eiji, "I'm so happy for them,"

The team looked and Oishi was crying into the arms of a very confused looking Inui. "That's our Oishi, " Eiji giggled."

Coach Ryuzaki cleared her throat, "Alright team, Regulars follow me, everyone else is dismissed."

The regulars followed Ryuzaki and soon found themselves sitting of the floor mats in the gymnasium, "Coach, why are we here?"

" I was getting to that Echizen. First of all I would like to say congratulations to the happy couple and that I think that Tezuka will make an amazing father."

"So why are we here….. OH MY GOD!!! EIJI IS PREGNANT!!!"

Tezuka sighed, "Momo are you really that stupid?"

"Alright, now that we know what's going on, can we continue? As you all k now Nationals is in 4 ½ months and we need to make plans. Eiji is 4 months along if I am correct?"

Tezuka nodded and smiled a rarely seen smile.

"That means that we need to prepare for the inevitable, Ryoma you and Fuji will start training with Inui, either of you could have to play in the 1 singles match if Eiji goes into labor before Tezuka has the chance to finish his match. Kaidoh and Momo, you two will work with Oishi and Eiji on doubles play, since I'm guessing that Eiji will want Oishi there when he has the baby. Well now that we have that straightened out do you all have any questions for Captain Tezuka or Eiji?"

Eiji and Tezuka's eyes were drawn to Ryoma who's cheeks held a rosy pink color, " What is it Echizen?"

" Can I feel the baby?"

Eiji smiled and placed Ryoma's hand underneath his shirt and Ryoma's eyes went wide, " I felt it, Eiji that is amazing!"

The entire team smiled including Tezuka. A weight seemed to be lifted off of the team's shoulders and everyone was beginning to spoil their niece or nephew. But Tezuka was pretty sure that everything was going to be okay now/


	3. Chapter 3

Alright team, get ready, Inui whispered quietly as he flipped the lights in the team clubhouse off.

I don t know, Oishi told me that we needed to be here at 2.

SURPRISE!!

The lights flipped on and pastel shades of pink and blue flooded Tezuka and Eiji s sight.

What s going on, Eiji asked curiously.

Oishi smiled, You re baby shower ,but you should be thanking Ryoma he s the one that organized all of this.

Tezuka had to admit that the team had taken this in stride and he couldn t help but sigh as he pulled a very round Eiji into his lap to open presents.

Open mine first, Momo yelled.

NO! Open mine!

Momo scowled at Kaidoh, You wanna go, then bring it on!

Both of you STOP, Tezuka boomed, We re supposed to be celebrating; so unless you want me to make you run clear around the country I suggest you behave.

Eiji leaned back against Tezuka and ran his hair through the buchou s caramel locks, You are so sexy when you re angry.

Tezuka smirked at Eiji s comment and placed a gentle kiss on the neko s lips.

Ok team, since Ryoma organized all this her gets to give his gift first.

Ryoma rose silently and held a package wrapped crudely in newspaper to Eiji, I m sorry about the paper Eiji-senpai, Karupin ate the paper and this is all we had.

Eiji hugged Ryoma, It s perfect!

The team watched attentively as Eiji unwrapped an onyx black blanket with white cat ears.

Ryoma blushed, It was my baby blanket and I wanted a little piece of me to always be with my niece and or nephew.

Eiji smiled and was surprised when Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma and pulled the freshman into an embrace. This had been an experience that Tezuka hadn t expected to be pleasant. But he was pleasantly surprised , this beautiful thing that was forming inside Eiji was becoming more important to him than nationals.

And even more surprisingly Tezuka smiled through all the presents; a Seigaku regular onesie from Fuji, a pair of baby Mizuno s from Oishi, a sushi plush toy from Taka, a rattle that was shaped like a tennis racket from Momo, booties that looked like snakes from Kaidoh, and a musical calculator from Inui.

But soon after the baby shower came to an end and Tezuka stood in front of the clubhouse waiting for Eiji.

Goodnight everyone, have a good weekend.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around his slowly expanding neko and walked home in silence until they climbed underneath the warm covers.

Buchou.

What is it Eiji?

We got all these nice things from the team, but we still don t have a room for the baby.

Kunimitsu chuckled, Are you sure?

Mitsu-chan what did you do?

Just come with me.

Kunimitsu helped Eiji out of bed and let him to the door of Tezuka s personal workout room.

Mitsu-chan?

Surprise!

Kunimitsu s personal gym had been transformed into a fantasy baby nursery. The normally white walls had been transformed into the chain link fences that surround the tennis courts, the carpet held the markings of a tennis court, and cute, cuddly versions of all the Seigaku regulars were scattered around the room.

Eiji stuttered as he looked around, Mitsu did you do all this?!

It was the least I could do since you ve kinda got to put up with me for the rest of your life, but I can t take all the credit. If Fuji hadn t taken you to some of your doctor s appointments then Oishi, Ryoma, and I never would of gotten it finished.

Tears began to form in Eiji s eyes as he ran his fingers over the smooth untouched surfaces of the baby furniture.

Everyone on the team wanted to be a part of our new life.

Our new life?

The team apparently thinks that we re gonna forget them once we have the baby.

Eiji chuckled, So who gave what? The crib is from Fuji, the rocking chair is from Ryoma; Momo, and Kaidoh made the tennis racket rainbow, Oishi bought the baby changing table, and Inui painted the constellations to look just as they do when you look up at them on the Seigaku courts.

Tears flowed down Eiji s cheeks as he threw himself into Tezuka s arms.

Eiji be careful, you could hurt the baby!

I don t deserve you or any of the people that I m proud to say are my friend, Eiji sobbed.

Tezuka s stroked Eiji s hair and cooed softly to the neko until the sobs faded to occasional gasps.

Mitsu.

Tezuka s leaned Eiji s chin up, Eiji Kikumaru, I m the one who doesn t deserve you and everything I have. I want you to marry me after Nationals, and Tezuka slipped a platinum band adorned with a sapphire onto Eiji's left ring finger and kissed him with the passion of a thousand suns.

Kunimitsu wiped a tear from the corner of Eiji s eye, Eiji Kikumaru, I will stay by your side from now until the end of time. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sei- ga- ku! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The Seishun Gauken tennis team had achieved their dream, they were standing on the courts at Nationals and this time their Captain was too. They had fought and finally reached the top; now they were facing Hyotei in the finals. Hyotei and Seigaku were tied with 2 wins and 2 losses each, and the final singles match would determine the winner.

"C'mon TEZU! You can do it, " a very plump Eiji yelled from the support bench.

"The final match of the Japan Middle School Nationals Tennis Tournament is about to begin, Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seishun Gauken against Atobe Keigo of Hyotei Gauken, a one game match will determine the winner; Seigaku's Tezuka to serve."

"Tezu-kun it's been barely a year since you returned from Germany and I will still beat you," Keigo assumed snobbily.

Tezuka chuckled to himself, "Keigo do you really think that I'd lose to you twice?"

"GO TEZU YOU CAN DO IT!!"

Kunimitsu couldn't help but laugh as Keigo searched the stands for the supposed woman who was cheering for Tezuka.

"Seigaku's Kunimitsu to serve!"

Kunimitsu smiled and put as much force into his serve as his arms would allow.

"15-luv!"

Keigo scowled, "You won't beat me Tezuka!"

"I beg to differ!"

The spectators eyes followed the yellow tennis ball back and forth over the net.

"Game to Tezuka 6-6."

Tezuka panted as he bounced the ball against the concrete of the court, "KUNIMITSU!!!"

Tezuka's eyes were drawn to Eiji sitting as the bench coach with a puddle underneath him, grasping the bench in pain.

"EIJI!"

A gasp rang out from the crown when Tezuka dropped his tennis racket and ran to Eiji's side, "Tezu it hurts!"

Tezuka sighed, "Oishi lets go! We have to get Eiji to the hospital!"

"Tezuka no," Eiji gasped, "You have to finish the match!"

"But Eiji!"

"Don't but Eiji me, it's been your dream to win it all at Nationals," Eiji whimpered as another contraction took hold, "The baby can wait, go finish your match."

"Eiji we're taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not!"

NO," tears began to form at the corner of Eiji's eyes, "Captain Tezuka, the team comes first!"

Tezuka shook his head, "Oishi take care of Eiji."

"Captain?" "Just do it," Tezuka kissed Eiji deeply, "I'll be back in a few minutes, so don't have our baby on the tennis court."

"So you and Kikumaru are-"

BAM!

"15-luv!"

"That wasn't fair Tezuka."

BAM!

"30-luv!"

"All is fair in love and war Atobe," Kunimitsu looked over at Eiji, "Just hold on a little longer."

"Tezuka serve the damn ball!!"

BAM!

"40-luv!"

"Damn you to-"

BAM!

"Advantage!"

"Did you say something Keigo?"

"FUCK-"

BAM!!

The tennis ball flew across the court and hit Keigo square in the gut.

"Game and match to Tezuka Kunimitsu. The Seishun Gauken Academy wins the Nationals Tournament!!!"

"Mitsu-chan I'm so proud of you."

Kunimitsu lifted Eiji into his arms and made his way toward the exit, "I know that, and we can celebrate later with our new baby."

The reporter stuttered, "Um Team Seigaku where are you going?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Tezuka, stop pacing you're making my feet hurt," Oishi said as he lay his head in his hands.

Eiji went into labor at 10 a.m. that morning, Tezuka won his match at 10:37 that same morning, they got to the hospital at 11:02. And it was now 4:23 in the morning and the baby still hadn't come. The entire Seigaku team either sat twiddling their thumbs or attempted to get a small amount of restless sleep, while the camera crew that had followed them from the tennis courts had set their cameras to following Tezuka.

"TEZUKA PLEASE I NEED YOU!!!!"

Tears flooded Tezuka's eyes that were already red from lack of sleep as he heard Eiji scream out his name. He was helpless to do anything, because Eiji was a "special case" the doctors didn't want anyone but medical personnel in the delivery room, and no matter what anyone said to him, Tezuka was on edge and seemed like he was about to go over it.

"Tezuka it's going to be okay."

Tezuka abruptly stopped pacing, "NO IT ISN'T RYOMA!!! You can't tell me that you haven't made a promise to someone that it broke your heart not to keep!"

"No Buchou, I can't say that I have, but I can tell you one thing for certain."

"And what is that Echizen?!"

"First of all, if you don't sit down I'm gonna smack you, and second that Eiji is one of the strongest people I know, he may be in pain but he's enduring the pain so that he can bring your baby into the world. So sit-."

"TEZUKA PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!"

And after the echoes of Eiji's plea faded there was silence, no one made a sound and no sound came from the delivery room.

The tears cascaded from Tezuka's eyes as the Seigaku team attempted to hold their distressed Buchou from bursting through the doors of the delivery room.

"LET GO OF ME!! HE NEEDS ME!!!" Tezuka violently broke free of his team's grasp and burst through the door of the delivery room.

"Eiji."

"Congratulations Mr. Tezuka, you are the proud father of a healthy baby girl."

Tezuka looked up to see a bundle wiggling in Eiji's trembling arms.

"Tezu, she's beautiful."

Tezuka smiled as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed and placed his hand on the baby's stomach, "Eiji I am so proud of you, she's beautiful."

Eiji groaned as he turned toward Tezuka, "Do you want to hold her?"

Tezuka sniffled, "She's my little girl, of course I do."

"Make sure you support her head."

Tezuka held the little bundle in his arms and was once again brought to teams; snuggled into the warmth and darkness of the blanket was a little person with her eyes shut and fists clenched wondering where the dankness of Eiji's womb had disappeared to.

"She looks like you."

Eiji smiled, " She looks like both of us, but how she got Fuji's pale skin I will never know."

Tezuka smiled and kissed Eiji's sweaty forehead, "Get some sleep, I'll take care of our daughter and we'll both be here when you wake up."

"Ok."

And with that Eiji curled up and fell into a restless sleep. But Tezuka quietly moved their little girl into the blanket that Ryoma had given them and took her into the waiting room, "Team."

"Oh my gosh! Tezuka is Eiji ok?!"

"What happened?"

"Is the baby okay?" " Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Alright, alright calm down."

"So?"

Tezuka laughed to himself, "Eiji is asleep and -"

"You put the baby in the blanket I gave you."

Tezuka turned to Ryoma, "Eiji and I decided the night of the baby shower that we were going to carry our baby out of the hospital in this blanket."

"Buchou, what did you name him?"

"Momo… He is a she and Eiji and I decided to name her Amaya Suzanna Tezuka Kikumaru."

"CUTENESS!!!"

"Syusuke calm down, she's almost asleep."

Tezuka's tickled under Amaya's chin and cooed to her until she fell for the first time into her personal dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eiji, the doctors say that you can go home today.."

"Ok, thanks Ryoma," Eiji handed Amaya to Ryoma, "Be sure to support her head."

Ryoma Echizen sat next to Eiji and smiled as Amaya mumbled gibberish.

"Tezu, can you help me up?"

"Of course."

Kunimitsu quickly came to his neko's side and was surprised when Eiji's arms wrapped around his neck and is lips were pulled into a passionate kiss.

"SHE OPENED HER EYES!!!"

Tezuka immediately pulled back from the kiss and looked to Seigaku's pillar of strength.

"Eiji she has your eyes."

Tezuka smiled and kissed Eiji harder than thought possible.

Ryoma cleared his throat, "I think I'll take Amaya out and sit with the team."

Ryoma was very quickly out the door and left Tezuka and Eiji to make love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were finally home and as soon as he put their bags down Tezuka followed Eiji into the nursery.

Amaya was sleeping soundly when Tezuka and Eiji left to unpack.

"Eiji you get some sleep, I'm gonna go get the priest. I'll be back soon."

Eiji yawned, "Ok, I love you Buchou."

"I love you too,"

Tezuka kissed Eiji and Amaya and left for the church.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eiji, I'm home."

Tezuka was confused by the silence and walked toward his and Eiji's room with the priest close behind.

"Eiji?"

Tezuka opened the door to his bedroom and it was torn apart, all of Eiji's thinks were gone as well as Amaya's, but the National's trophy was left untouched. Where were they and what happened? Even the mighty Tezuka Kunimitsu couldn't answer that.

FIN


End file.
